


Present and Willing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Schrödinger's Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Catherine, being won over.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Present and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'present'

"I _have_ swords, you know," Catherine said as she looked from the exquisite blade to Fódlan's king. 

"But you did not have that one," Dimitri replied, his mask of confidence still firmly in place. "And when I saw it, I knew it would look best in your hands." 

Catherine laughed. Dimitri was, if nothing else, far too charming for his own good. Far too young, for her, though she had to admit a certain fondness for him, the gifts he brought, and the spars he offered afterward. 

"Shall we see?" Catherine questioned. She knew the answer... 

Hopefully, he did too.


End file.
